Four Times Mistaken and One Time It Wasn't
by Onefaker
Summary: Four times people mistook Betty and Veronica for a couple and the one time it wasn't a mistake. Beronica.


The first time they were mistaken it seemed like an honest misinterpretation of the scene.

Veronica was leaning against Betty's locker in the River Vixen locker room as Betty was changing out of her cheerleading uniform. Their light laughter bubbled in the otherwise quiet room, as other cheerleaders were exiting. Veronica couldn't help her wandering glances as she watched Betty change. Of which Betty was feigning oblivious and acted if she was too caught up in putting her casual shirt on to notice. Though honestly Betty could feel her eyes and she couldn't help but lightly blush.

Cheryl draws them out of their bubble with a simple, "Huh," that broke the otherwise still room. Betty and Veronica instantly looked over at her, unsure of who she directed it to. "Perhaps I thought too eager of you both. I suppose your 'fake' lesbian trope wasn't actually fake," she continued with a tone full of confidence, as she was with everything she spoke. Cheryl suddenly turned back to her locker, leaving the two to look dumbfounded at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Veronica questioned as she looked back over at Cheryl.

"You two are dating," she clarified as if it was obvious. Cheryl looked over her shoulder as a silence fell upon the girls. "Come on now," Cheryl sneered, expecting a reaction but instead only getting confused glances thrown back at her. "Veronica, you were quite literally checking her out as she dressed. And Betty you were blushing under her stare. Even throughout practise you two ogle at each other. It's quite disgusting, to be frank."

Veronica and Betty looked at each other shyly. A blush soon crept up onto both of their cheeks as their actions were revealed. Veronica bit her lip as Betty timidly turned back to Cheryl. "We're not a couple," Betty spoke, as her blush deepened at the thought.

"I find it hard to believe that you're both pining over the ginger stallion that is Archie Andrews," Cheryl scoffed. She turned back to her locker and finished packing her bag. "But I suppose if you're not dating then you two will have to tone down the sexual tension in practise," and with that Cheryl walked out of the room, leaving Betty and Veronica to bathe in the changed atmosphere of the room. They couldn't help but think that maybe there was something a little more to their supposed friendship.

* * *

The second time they were mistaken they was taken aback by the thought.

Veronica and Betty had just sat down in a booth at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe when Veronica's mother stalked over to them in waitress uniform.

"Veronica, I was just on break and I was looking at our bank transactions," Hermione started. Veronica abashedly looked from Betty to her mother. "I told you not to spend money as we're having financial problems, so why have you bought bouquets of roses and flown in cupcakes from New York?" she fumed. She stared hard at Veronica as she demanded an answer.

Veronica skittishly looked at Betty whose eyes widened at the confrontation of Hermione. "Uh yeah… I'm sorry, mother, but I do have a good reason," Veronica awkwardly apologised, feeling embarrassed that Betty was witnessing this.

"We talked about not spending money right now. So it must be one hell of a reason," Hermione countered, sternly keeping her gaze fixed on her daughter.

Veronica sighed and finally met her mother's eyes. "Betty was mad at me," she earnestly answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Veronica's face reddened as her mother furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief.

"So because your girlfriend was mad you had to buy dozens of roses and order cupcakes from _New York_? That's a bit excessive, Veronica. Next time do it the old fashion way of talking it out," Hermione replied, oblivious to the bashful looks Veronica and Betty immediately casted each other. It was obvious that they were both taken aback by the thought of being considered girlfriends. But they'd be lying if it never crossed their minds before.

"We're not dating, mum," she breathed, as her blush deepened. "And I probably shouldn't mention that we were planning a spa day as well."

"Yeah, please don't mention that," Hermione agreed, rolling her eyes. "And 'gal pals' don't do all this, so I find it hard to believe you two aren't dating or that don't at least have a crush on Betty here," Hermione turned and finally acknowledged Betty's presence, before looking back at Veronica.

"I can assure you, Ms Lodge, that we're not dating," Betty spoke up in an attempt to deflect the heat on Veronica. Although a tingling thought was disappointed by her own words.

"Well in that case, Veronica, you're 'good' reason is disputed. Don't go buying banquets of flowers and flying in your favourite foods from anywhere for your mere _friend._ We can't be spending money like we used to," and with that Hermione stalked off back behind the counter, leaving Betty and Veronica alone.

A silence overwhelmed them as they sat in the aftermath. They stared at each other in a futile attempt to understand what the other must be thinking.

"I'm sorry for her," Veronica began, apologetically.

"No, no. My mother is worse. Just wait until you meet her," Betty replied, shaking her head in vain. "You didn't have to buy me anything though."

"I wanted to. I couldn't lose you," Veronica replied truthfully, gazing at Betty.

They spent the remainder of the day talking in the booth and avidly ignoring the mention of being girlfriends. Though it never left either one's mind.

* * *

The third time they were mistaken they began sensing a pattern.

Betty and Veronica were walking down the hallway at the high school when Kevin stumbled over to them. "Guess what?" he asked, excitedly. Betty looked over at him and noticed that Kevin was lightly panting with a receding blush as he started walking next to them. She was about to respond when Kevin cut her off, "too late. You would have never guessed anyway-"

"You just had sex with Moose?" Veronica stated matter of fact, looking past Betty to face him. Betty reeled back in disgust at the words and scrunched her face, while Kevin abruptly stopped to face Veronica.

"How did you know?" he hurriedly whispered with a face of intrigue.

"Everyone has a tell, and when you live in New York you tend to learn the give-aways," Veronica replied stopping as well. She leant forward and tugged on Betty's hand to stop her from walking on as well.

"Well okay yeah – we just had sex!" he quietly squealed. "I mean again," he added, shrugging. "In the bathroom that's closed for repairs."

"Kev, why did you have to tell us?" Betty huffed, evidently feeling awkward at being told this. She had no desire to know of her friend's sex life.

"You're not a prude, Betty. I wouldn't be surprised if Lodge here has tried to tempt you into doing it at school as well," he replied, winking at her.

"What- oh my god…" Betty stammered, as a blush crept up onto her face. She looked at the ground away from his beading eyes and growing smirk.

"Why does everyone think we're dating? We're not. And we're not having sex either," Veronica explained in a hurried breath, as she was evidently also feeling a little awkward.

"Come on," Kevin prodded. "My gaydar is top notch. Example number one: Moose," he stated. Betty was about to rebut when Kevin continued, "Even if my finesse gaydar was in service I would still be able to see that you two are gay for each other," he chuckled as if it was obvious.

"We're not lesbians," Veronica stated, meeting his eye.

"Bisexual," he replied instantly.

Veronica huffed as she was unsure of how to respond. Kevin only laughed as he enjoyed making her speechless. Other students continued to walk around them as they all just stood in the centre of the hallway.

"We're not dating," Betty finally spoke up.

"Yet," Kevin quickly added as his smirk deepened.

Betty and Veronica uncertainly looked over at each other. Betty bit her lip as Veronica continued to stare poignantly into her eyes.

"We're not going to date and we're not bisexuals," Veronica said, drawing her attention back to Kevin. She crossed her arms in an attempt to feign authority, though it had little effect as he continued to smirk.

At that second the bell rung to warn students that class would commence in five minutes.

"Well, my gaydar says otherwise," he replied as he swiftly walked away in a wave of confidence, leaving Betty and Veronica to question the conversation that just happened. In his final moment before turning the corner he yelled, "Veronica, you even said that you and Betty were soulmates after three days of knowing each other. That's pretty gay." And with that he disappeared.

"I didn't mean it like that," Veronica timidly added, looking over at Betty again.

"I wouldn't have minded if you did," Betty replied, biting her lip.

They looked at each other and tried to read the other's mind. To no avail, though. As they ignored their own thoughts and continued walking down the hallway in a slightly awkward air.

* * *

The fourth time they were mistaken it was nearing being borderline accurate. Though while they weren't in fact dating, they both wished they were.

Betty and Veronica were seated at Pop's eating a shared sundae. Together, they giggled as Betty shared embarrassing stories of her childhood with Archie. The mood of the evening was light, yet there was also a tinge of a deep-seated lust. Although neither girl would admit to it.

It wasn't until Archie and Jughead walked over and remarked on how cliché their 'date' was that Betty and Veronica realised that their impromptu outing did almost seem romantic.

"It's not a date," they both spoke up quickly, rebutting the mere idea. The moment of jinx surprised them both and they inquiringly looked over at each other. Although in this moment it wasn't one of humour that would normally accommodate an instance of saying the same thing, it was instead one of hurt as they felt a twinge of guilt rise in their chest. _Would it have been so bad if it was a date?_ They both seemingly wondered to themselves.

"Okay," Archie drawled, bring their attention back to the two domineering figures. "Then you wouldn't mind if we sat too," he continued. Jughead didn't wait for an answer as he shuffled over Betty and seated himself. Archie, more politely, nudged Veronica over and sat at the end.

"If it's not a date then why are you sharing a sundae?" Jughead asked, raising his eyebrows. He pulled the icecream over to him and scooped a spoonful. He didn't feel a sense of intrusion at the action, but Betty and Veronica hardly minded as they were more scornful at being interrupted then having their icecream taken away.

The two girls met each other's eyes and were unsure for a second. They didn't give it much thought when they ordered as it had become an assumed thing they did. But the boys expected an answer so Veronica gave them one, "it was cheaper," she shrugged.

Archie and Jughead hardly believed it but nodded anyway.

The evening soon went from one of intimacy to a joyous night of mindless chatter and sly longing glances between Betty and Veronica. You would have to be blind to miss the attraction between the girls that was slowly (but surely) bringing them closer.

* * *

The fifth time, there's no ambiguity, there's no mistaking the mistake.

It was late afternoon on a Wednesday evening. The final school bell rung several hours ago and only few students still remained on the school grounds having just finished extra-curricular activities. Of those students included Betty and Veronica, who sat themselves in the student lounge on the couches. They eased into the comfort of the couch as their body relaxed from the strenuous cheerleading practise that just ended.

"Betty," Veronica breathed in a tired breath as she glanced over at the mentioned girl. Betty hummed in response as she kept her eyes closed, barely paying attention. Veronica couldn't help but lightly chuckle at the sight. She found it overwhelmingly adorable.

"Yeah?" Betty replied in the growing interlude. She turned her head and opened her eyes to face Veronica, a smile etched on her lips. Veronica instinctively smiled back and found herself glancing back and forth between Betty's lips and her eyes, unsure of which one was causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

"I just like saying your name," Veronica shrugged. Betty continued to gaze into Veronica's eyes as they sat in the comfortable lull.

"Veronica," Betty whispered, prolonging each syllable as if to savour it. Veronica's heart fluttered at her voice and her light blush deepened. "I didn't – well I still don't - know how to say this but I like you," she shyly continued, as she looked down at her lap and blushed.

In that moment, it felt like an out of body experience for Veronica. She had no thought process to her actions and no sense of liability for what she was doing. It was as if time slowed to a standstill yet Veronica was still lagging.

But in Betty's eyes she could see it all happening at once.

Veronica leant forward and met Betty's lips with her own. She kissed her with every ounce of feeling within her. It was harmonious and graceful, as they instantly sensed a pattern amidst the surprise. The second Betty kissed back it was as if time caught back up to Veronica. She realised what she was doing but she couldn't pull back. The swell of emotions in her stomach proved too powerful to break the moment. But alas as time resumed so did the need for air and they both timidly pulled back and lightly gasped for air.

They gazed into each other's lustful eyes as they gently rested their foreheads. "Are you kidding," Veronica breathed. "I like you too, Betty. How could I not fall in love with you?"

Veronica couldn't have waiting for an answer as Betty shyly leant in for another kiss. It was different to the first one, in that this one was slower and more timid, but just as heartfelt. They became lost in the kiss and they attempted to project every hidden feeling into it. Veronica couldn't help but think about how _soft_ Betty's lips were. She wasn't surprised by this though, as Veronica always assumed they would be when she'd slyly glance at them from time to time. She could live in this moment forever.

However, it was the moment was torn when the door sprung open. Betty and Veronica abruptly pulled apart as they looked towards the commotion. It revealed a cluster of students including Jughead, Archie, Kevin and Cheryl, of whom all had cemented smirk on their faces as they evidently caught Betty and Veronica.

"You're not dating?" Cheryl sarcastically asked as she walked over to the seat by the window.

Betty and Veronica didn't respond as they instead readjusted their seating on the couch. They both gingerly watched everyone walk in from their after school clubs as they relax before going home.

"Well 'cause it looks like we caught you two in a bit of a moment," Kevin remarked, as he walked over to the vending machine.

Betty bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of what to do.

"B and V, right? It was only fate," Jughead added, amused. He stood guard at the door, as he leaned back and watched the room.

"Fate," Veronica mumbled. She always said everything to do with Betty was fate. Perhaps it was, otherwise their love for each other wouldn't have become known.

Feeling more confident, Veronica wrapped her arm around Betty's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Yes, it's fate," she spoke, although it was mostly to Betty. She could feel Betty physically relax in her arms and slightly cuddle closer. Betty shyly met Veronica's eyes. Through their eyes they asked the eternal question, and it was happily answered. "And we _are_ dating now," Veronica declared to the room, as she leaned in and gave Betty a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"That's what we've been telling you this whole time," Archie added, as they all chuckled in response.

Betty and Veronica glanced over to each other in thought. They realised that they both always held feelings for the other that they were oblivious to, although to others it was clear as daylight. They could hardly fault people for mistaking them for dating when they looked at each other with that much emotion and feeling.

It was only when they were left alone that they could discover it for themselves.

* * *

 **Author Note:** I'm Beronica Trash.. :)

And I appreciate you reading, just shows I'm not the only one easily queerbaited(!)


End file.
